thekingdomheartscanon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ienzo
Ienzo is the human form of Zexion and one of Ansem the Wise's former apprentices. He made his Kingdom Hearts series debut in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, which reveals he lost his parents at a young age and was being raised within Ansem's castle at the Radiant Garden. Some time later, he was betrayed by his colleague Xehanort, and he became a Heartless and Nobody. Ienzo was later reborn at the Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance upon his Heartless and Nobody's destruction. He now spends his time researching a means of stopping Master Xehanort with one of the apprentices who raised him as a child, Even. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' A young boy who speaks little—but his serene gaze suggests he sees much. Even and the others at the castle are raising him since he has lost his parents. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' The human form of Zexion, one of Organization XIII's Nobodies. He used to be one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices and researched the mysteries of the heart. He has awoken in Radiant Garden. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' The human form of Zexion, and one of Ansem the Wise's former apprentices. The destruction of both his Heartless and his Nobody has led to his rebirth in Radiant Garden, his home world. Together with his colleague Even, Ienzo has devoted all of his time to researching a means of stopping Master Xehanort. He hopes that by putting an end to the elderly Keyblade Master, he can exact his vengeance upon the Xehanort who betrayed him long ago. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Ienzo's parents passed away, leaving him an orphan who was later adopted by Ansem the Wise. Disobeying the orders of his master to stay inside the castle, Iezno is ultimately surrounded and attacked by Unversed until Ventus comes to his rescue. Shortly after the battle, Ienzo's escort Even arrives and gives Ventus both his and Ienzo's thanks. Even explains Ienzo's past to the young Keyblade wielder, tells him how to access the Outer Gardens to find Terra, and returns to the castle with Ienzo. ''Blank Points'' As Braig interrogates Xehanort on his state of mind, Ienzo and Ansem the Wise walk past hand-in-hand, eating sea-salt ice cream. Suddenly, the pair stops and turns to see Braig and Xehanort walking away, still deep in conversation. Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Ienzo continues to serve as one of the six apprentices of Ansem the Wise, the ruler and resident scholar of Radiant Garden, alongside Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Xehanort. Worried that the darkness in people's hearts will eventually consume his world, Ansem begins to perform tests on Xehanort's heart. Eventually, with Ienzo's influence, he creates a laboratory in his castle's basement for such experimentation. However, Ienzo and the other apprentices have their own intentions for the laboratory, and they begin conducting inhumane experiments on the human heart and the darkness within it. Such experimentation leads to the creation of the Heartless. Ansem quickly discovers their secret experiments, and he immediately orders them to cease working on them. One day, after being advised to review the apprentices' research data by King Mickey, Ansem finds that the effects of their experiments has become irreversible. Eventually, Ienzo and the other five apprentices dabble too deeply into the darkness through their continued experiments, and Xehanort's sleeping memories are reawakened. After Xehanort plunges Even and Ienzo into darkness, Braig stumbles upon the scene and is also betrayed. Ienzo, along with the others, has his heart unlocked by Xehanort's Keyblade, and it is consumed by the darkness, producing a Heartless. However, because he and the other apprentices each had a strong will, he is able to live on as a Nobody, Zexion. Together with the Nobodies of the other apprentices, Zexion becomes one of the founding members of Organization XIII and banishes Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Darkness. During his time in Organization XIII, Zexion witnesses the recruitment of Xion, the group's mysterious fourteenth member. He is then sent to Castle Oblivion alongside Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia. Knowing that Marluxia and Larxene are traitors to the Organization who intend to use Sora and the power of the Keyblade to overthrow Xemnas, the Superior, Zexion plots with Vexen and Lexaeus to obtain control over Riku, who has appeared in Castle Oblivion's lower levels out of sheer force of will, to counter them. While he prefers not to dirty his own hands, Zexion is forced into action when Vexen is betrayed and eliminated by Axel and Lexaeus is destroyed by Riku, whom Zexion has now dubbed naught but a nuisance. The Nobody gives Riku access to a memory-based version of the Destiny Islands, where confronts the boy and tries to irradicate him in the guise of Sora. Riku sees through Zexion's illusions with help from Naminé, the girl who Larxene and Marluxia were using to change Sora's memories, however, and he battles the Nobody, severely weakening him. Zexion retreats to his lair in Castle Oblivion's depths, where he is approached by Axel and the Riku Replica, whom Vexen had originally created to test the real Riku's strength. Zexion believes Axel has brought the Riku Replica to him so that it may be used to defeat the real Riku once and for all, but he is betrayed. Axel convinces the replica that by possessing a new kind of power, he can become his own self, thus it approaches Zexion and drains the Nobody of his life force. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Following the destruction of his Heartless and Nobody, Ienzo is reborn, now an adult. He awakens in Radiant Garden alongside Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Lea, and together the group discovers that Braig and Isa, who lost their hearts alongside them, have gone missing. Ienzo then explains to Lea that a person is meant to return to human form in the same world in which he or she lost his or her heart, which prompts Lea to search the worlds for Braig and Isa. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Lea returns to the Radiant Garden and warns Ansem the Wise's former apprentices about the return of Master Xehanort. Believing this to be the same Xehanort who convinced them to betray their master in pursuit of knowledge and power long ago only to be betrayed themselves, Ienzo and Even, who seek revenge, agree to devote all of their time to researching a means of stopping the elderly Keyblade Master. When Lea reveals his Keyblade-wielding abilities to them, Ienzo and Even assign him the role of protecting the town against the dark forces that are sure to invade it alongside Dilan and Aeleus. After Sora is called to the Radiant Garden by Lea, the young Keyblade wielder teams up with him to save Dilan and Aeleus from a monstrous Forsaken attacking Ansem's castle. Following the creature's defeat, Lea, Dilan, and Aeleus decide it is time to give Ienzo and Even a status report. They allow Sora to come with them. When Ienzo and Even see the young Keyblade wielder, they tell him of their research and how it has led them to investigate the Forsaken and the time paradoxes distorting the worlds. They demand to know more about Master Xehanort's return to improve the efficiency of their work, and it is soon after that Ienzo detects a powerful dark presence in the town square that seems to be the source of the paradox infecting Radiant Garden. Lea and Sora rush off, Keyblades at the ready, to destroy it. Appearance Even as a child, Ienzo wore the same uniform as Xehanort and Even, the other researchers apprenticed to Ansem. He wears a white labcoat over a black, V-neck top with a white collar. Likely due to his size, Ienzo folds the sleeves of his lab coat back, and even then, his hands are partially covered. He also wears blue pants and navy blue shoes. As an adult, he dons a purple ascot, as well as the knee-high silver-trimmed boots worn by the other apprentices. Personality As a child, Ienzo was quiet, yet observant and curious. He spent most of his time with Even, sharing with him his love for knowledge. He also had a good relationship with Ansem, and it was because of Ienzo's persuasiveness that Ansem built his laboratory. As an adult, Ienzo is much more talkative and scholarly, jabbering while explaining to Lea how Nobodies are reborn. He is also rather cheerful, but he can become serious when necessary. He is determined to avenge his earlier betrayal at Xehanort's hand, and he has sworn to help save the worlds from Master Xehanort to make up for betraying Ansem, the man who adopted him following the death of his parents. Trivia *Ienzo was first mentioned in Kingdom Hearts II in the third Secret Ansem Report. Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters Category:Radiant Garden Category:Entelechy Category:Original characters